When you're close to me
by NoodsBRS
Summary: Noodle y 2D confiesan su grande amor el uno por el otro, pero todo en su momento termina, ¿acaso eso pasará con ellos? Lemmon.
1. La confesión

**Este es mi primer fanfic, espero y les guste, pueden decirme que les gusto y que no y en qué cosas puedo mejorar, dejen reviews por favor!:3**

**Noodle x 2D**

**Capítulo 1: La confesión.**

Había sido un día nublado en Kong Studios, Noodle había salido con sus amigas llevándose a Russel para poder presentárselo a una de ella que estaba en especial interesada por el baterista, Murdoc estaba en el Lobby viendo TV, y en la misma habitación estaba 2D preocupado porque Noodle y Russel no llegaban, ya eran las 11:50 y los zombis estaban a punto de salir.

— ¿Dónde podrán estar? Ya es muy tarde y no llegan, ya van a salir los zombis. — Dijo este alterado caminando por la angustia de un lado a otro, y colmando la paciencia del satanista poco a poco.

— ¡YA CALLATE ESTUPIDO DESEREBRADO! — Le lanzó hacía la cabeza lo primero que tuvo al alcance de su mano. —Han de estar por llegar. —

—P-Pero ya es muy tarde, ¿y sí les pasó algo? — Dijo sobándose la cabeza debido al golpe.

—Tienes razón— dijo poniéndose un tanto pensativo y algo enojado —Pues sí a mi pequeña princesa le pasó algo el gordo de Russel me las pagara, ¡Y TÚ TAMBIÉN! —

— ¿Y-Yo por qué? —

—Porque quiero maldito imbécil, iré a mi winnebago, y mañana por la mañana sí Noods y el gordo panzón ese no están aquí, vete preparando. —

2D se angustiaba cada vez más, cuando vio el reloj se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 12:00 y para colmo comenzó a llover como sí hubiese sido un diluvio.

— ¡NO PUEDE SER! Ya son las 12:00 y no han llegado, ya están saliendo los zombis, ¿qué les habrá pasado? ¿Dónde estará mi hermosa Noods? Y, ¿sí le paso algo y yo nunca tuve el valor de decirle lo que sentía? ¡DIABLOS! ¿Dónde…?— Sus lloriqueos fueron interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta.

—Dios, eso estuvo cerca. — Dijo la nipona empapada y jadeando, era evidente de que habían corrido para no ser atrapados por los zombis.

2D volteo y vio a la chica de blusa blanca empapada, dejando apreciar un poco su frágil y delicado cuerpo al transparentarse, su sostén era color negro y al percatarse de eso se sonrojo un poco pero trato de no darle mucha importancia.

—Sí, lo sé, pero valió la pena, fue un grandioso día. — Dijo Russ dejándose caer en el sofá.

— ¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde? Estaba angustiado, creí que les había pasado algo. —

—Lo siento Stu, pero Russel estaba muy ocupado con su novia como para percatarse de la hora. — Dijo resaltando "novia" con un tono un tanto alegre como a la vez burlesco.

—Oh, genial, me alegro por ti Russ, es muy buena noticia ya que en lo que te llevo conociendo siempre habías estado solo, pero para la otra lleguen temprano, no quiero que les pase nada. —

—Gracias men, y lo siento, no vuelva a pasar. —

—Bueno, iré a bañarme, estoy empapada y no quiero enfermarme, lo mismo deberías hacer tú Russ. —

—Sí, claro, tienes razón. — Dijo levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a su habitación. —Adiós chicos. —

—Adiós. — Dijeron ambos.

—Iré a bañarme, te dejo Stu. — Se despidió dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Sí, está bien, emmm… Noods, sí no te molesta me gustaría poder hablar contigo en un momento. —

—Claro, no vemos arriba. —

Él solo veía como se iba y pensaba en cómo le confesaría su gran amor hacía ella.

Por su parte en su habitación preparando todo para bañarse la nipona se preguntaba qué era lo que el chico le tenía que decir, ella estaba igual de enamorada que él desde su llegada, pero creía poco probable que el sentimiento fuera mutuo. Fue hacía la ducha y abrio las llaves del agua y comenzó a ducharse.

Stuart estaba nervioso, no podía creer lo que iba a hacer, estaba tratando de tomar el suficiente valor para declararle su amor, pero ideas y pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza hacían que este dudase.

— _¿Y sí ella no siente lo mismo y me deja de hablar? Yo no quiero que me deje de hablar, no sé cómo todavía tengo el descaro de creer que puede sentir algo por mí, ella es perfecta y no podría vivir sin ella, es por eso también que debo decírselo, no puedo estar toda la vida callando esto, simplemente ya no puedo._ — Pensó, decidido subió hacía el cuarto de ella y sin pensarlo dos veces toco la puerta. Al abrirse la puerta se percató de que esta llevaba de pijama una pequeña blusa de tirantes y unos pequeños bóxers, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara.

—Toochi, pasa, ¿de qué es de lo que quieres hablar? — Este solo la abrazó fuerte hacía sí mismo, cosa que la dejó perpleja, al reaccionar le devolvió el abrazo y preguntó. — ¿Todo está bien? —

—No, no lo está. — Dijo despegándola de sí.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —

—Lo que sucede es que soy un cobarde. — Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se llevó las manos hacía la cara, frotándosela como sí se hubiera acabado de despertar y por último apoyando su frente en ellas.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó extrañada por las palabras recién dichas, pero él no contestó. —Stuart, ¿qué ha pasado? — Dijo agachándose hacía él y acariciándole el cabello, cosa que lo ponía cada vez más tenso y nervioso. —Stu… por favor, dime algo. — pero este ni siquiera la volteaba a ver. — ¿Acaso estás enojado conmigo? ¿Fue por llegar tarde? Es eso, ¿verdad? —

—No, no es eso. — Dijo por fin.

— ¿Entonces? —

—Noodle, y-yo, yo no sé cómo decirte esto. —

— ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir? Me estas asustando, ¿ha ocurrido algo malo? —

—No. — Se armó de valor y tras un gran suspiro dijo. —Lo que sucede es que ya no puedo más, intente callarme esto por miedo, pero estoy desesperado, tú no sabes en lo importante que te has convertido para mí. — Tomo el rostro de la japonesa y lo acercó un poco hacía el de él, el corazón de ambos latía a mil por hora, las palabras sobraban ya que sus miradas decían todo, inclusive la de 2D, aunque esta esté en las condiciones en las que se encuentra. —Simplemente te has convertido en mi todo, en la razón por la cual sonrío, mi inspiración al momento de cantar y de componer, contigo hasta el día más gris se ilumina con tu presencia, tú eres mi sol, tú Noodle, tú eres el amor de mi vida, te amo, eres lo más valioso que tengo, y no quiero perderte con todo esto que te estoy confesando, pero cualquiera que sea tu decisión, yo la respetaré. —

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, el hombre de su vida le había dicho todo eso, no lo podía creer, su sueño más grande se estaba haciendo realidad.

—_Esto, esto, ¿es verdad? ¿No es un sueño? ¿Realidad?_— Pensó, todavía no podía asimilar lo que le había dicho.

—_Eres un tonto Stuart, ella ni siquiera te ha dicho nada y de seguro ya no lo volverá a hacer, acéptalo, eres patético. _— Pensó entristecido y prosiguió a decirle. —Lo-lo siento, no quería incomodarte con esto, es solo que…—

No pudo terminar de disculparse cuando sintió los dulces labios de su amada en los suyos, quedó atónito, ahora era él el que no creía lo que estaba pasando y cuando reaccionó le respondió el beso. Fue algo tan tierno, tan puro y tan lleno de amor, la escena era simplemente adorable. Lentamente dejaron caer sus cuerpos en la cama dejando a Noodle arriba de él, 2D tomaba firme pero suavemente las caderas de ella.

—Yo también te amo Stuart Pot, te amo, eres el hombre de mi vida. — Le dijo ella acariciando una de sus mejillas y esbozándole una tierna y hermosa sonrisa.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces, gracias. —

Volvieron a juntar sus labios en un beso cada vez más apasionado, ambos se acariciaban y se dedicaban lindas y tiernas miradas de vez en cuando, acompañadas de pequeñas sonrisas. Poco a poco la chica del cabello violeta fue deslizando sus delicadas manos dentro de la camisa de Stu y se fue deshaciendo de esta, cosa que hizo que él se estremeciera al percatarse como podía sentir más de cerca a su amada. Noodle se quedó pensativa, sí seguía ambos sabían en que terminaría todo eso, sería la primera vez de la nipona, y no sabía sí en realidad estaba lista, además del hecho de que jamás había tenido una pareja, todo lo que estaba experimentando esa madrugada era completamente nuevo.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó un poco extrañado sentándose con ella en piernas, besando el rostro de la chica.

—Es solo que, todo esto para mi es nuevo, nunca había estado en una situación así y estoy nerviosa. —

—No te preocupes amor, no haremos nada que no quieras, sí ahorita no estas lista no pasa nada, esperaré hasta que sea el momento indicado. —

—Gracias. — Dijo sonriendo y aliviada. —Te amo. —

—Yo también te amo hermosa. —

Se abrazaron dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama, uno al lado del otro y con Noodle usando el pecho de 2D como almohada y quedándose poco a poco dormidos.

**Fin del capítulo 1.**


	2. ¿Secreto?

**Muchas gracias por la bienvenida a Marati2011 y a Gaby Whitlock e Isidora n.n por sus lindos comentarios. :3 Quiero aclarar dos cosas importantes, la primera es que obviamente, Gorillaz no me pertenece y solo escribo por diversión y la segunda es que el Lemmon tendrá una alternación para las personas que no gusten leerlo y será avisado desde el principio del capítulo como advertencia.**

**Al principio como al final del Lemmon se encontraran un pequeño letrero al igual que en la alternación espero y les gusten estas adaptaciones, y ya saben, pueden decirme con todo la confianza que cosas les gustaron y que no, al igual en que puedo mejorar, muchas gracias! c:**

**Advertencia: Lemmon**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Secreto?**

Una tenue luz se asomaba por la ventana, haciendo que poco a poco la dueña de la habitación abriese los ojos, sonrió al recordar lo ocurrido horas antes y se dio cuenta que desde que se habían quedado dormidos no se habían movido en lo absoluto, estaban en la misma posición en la que habían cedido al sueño. Levantó su cabeza y miro a 2D con tanta dulzura, con tanto anhelo y con tanta ilusión, por fin estaba con él, por fin juntos.

—_No lo puedo creer, esto en verdad está pasando. Todo es perfecto. Con él todo será siempre perfecto._— Pensó aun un poco adormilada besando el pecho desnudo de quien estaba locamente enamorada.

—Buenos días princesa, ¿qué tal amaneció la mujer más perfecta del mundo?—

—Nunca había amanecido tan bien como hoy, quiero amanecer contigo siempre.— Le murmuró al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba su sonrisa más linda y tierna.

—Y yo contigo, solo contigo.— Le besó la cabellera y la abrazó fuerte. —Jamás te dejare ir.

—Stuart…— Algo le comenzaba a intrigar, haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera.

—¿Qué ocurre?—

—¿Cómo se lo diremos a Russel y a Murdoc?— La hermosa joven le preguntaba algo temerosa, sabía que era como una hija tanto para uno como para el otro, con el baterista sabían ambos que sería más fácil, es más comprensivo, el que les preocupada era el bajista, este nunca aceptaría que su pequeña princesa este con 2D.

—N-No lo sé.—

—Y, ¿si lo mantenemos en secreto?—

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?—

—Pues no, pero tampoco quiero que te hagan daño, imagínate todo lo que te haría Murdoc, de por sí aun que tú no hagas nada se la vive molestándote.—

—Ya te dije, cualquiera que sea tu decisión la respetaré, pero creo que sería mejor idea decirles lo antes posible. Así, en secreto nos tendríamos que esconder, inventar cosas y no podríamos tener completa libertad, pero lo que tú elijas para mi está bien.—

—Tienes razón, aparte, ya no aguanto las ganas de gritarle al mundo entero que te amo y siempre lo haré.—

Abajo en la cocina se encontraba Russel preparando el desayuno mientras Murdoc entraba.

—¡Valla! Siempre si llegaron. El face-ache me estaba volviendo loco ayer, lloriqueaba más que lo normal, todo por tu estúpida culpa. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Noodle?— Seguía medio adormilado y de mal humor por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, cosa que se hizo evidente en su tono de voz

—Lo siento hombre. No era nuestra intención llegar tan tarde. Creo que ha de estar todavía dormida, no ha bajado para nada—

—¿Y el idiota de pelos azules?—

—No lo sé, lo más seguro que también este en su habitación.—

—¿Tú qué crees que haya entre esos dos? Ayer que vine porque había olvidado algo escuche al tarado decirle a Noods que tenía que hablar con ella, espere un rato y después él subió, lo seguí para ver que se traía entre manos y cuando mi princesa abrió la puerta la abrazo, me tuve que contener para no ir a partirle la cara, quiero saber qué es lo que pasó.— Dijo con un tono celoso, como el de un padre que cela a su pequeña hija.

—Eso es algo extraño, tú y yo ya sabemos que a Noods siempre le ha atraído de cierta manera "D", y últimamente he visto que este la trata algo diferente, es todavía más cortés y educado con ella que de costumbre, ¿tú crees que…?—

—¡NO! Esperemos que no, el imbécil ese no es lo suficientemente bueno para mi pequeña.—

—No seas tan duro con el pobre, sí ella lo ama y él a ella no…—

Se notó en la cara del bajista la furia al escuchar "sí ella lo ama" así que interrumpió algo sobresaltado a su amigo de ojos blancos —¿¡AMOR!? ¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo?—

—Pues… ayer que estuve casi todo el día con mi pequeña me confeso que los sentimientos que tenía hacía Stu eran cada vez más fuertes, le ha querido decir pero no se anima, le da miedo, no creo que lo haga pronto.—

—Mi chiquita, ¿enamorada de ese bastardo?— No podía creer lo que había escuchado, quedó atónito.

—Así es. Vamos Murdoc, es 2D, sabemos que él nunca le haría daño, si, ya sé que es algo… "lento" por así decir, pero es buena persona, hay que darle una oportunidad, bueno, sí es que llega a pasar algo.—

Murdoc solo se quedó en silencio, estaba celoso de que su pequeña hija estuviese enamorada de aquel tonto, Russel terminó el desayuno y lo sirvió en los cuatro platos que estaban en la mesa.

Todavía acostados mirándose el uno al otro 2D le comenzaba a cantar a su amada:

_Up on melancholy hill____  
__There's a plastic tree____  
__Are you here with me____  
__Just looking out on the day____  
__Of another dream____  
__Well you can't get what you want____  
__But you can get me____  
__So let's set up and see____  
__'Cause you are my medicine____  
__When you're close to me____  
__When you're close to me__…_

Este cantaba mejor que nunca, la habitación destilaba amor puro, ella solo lo admiraba y se convencía cada vez más que él era el único hombre con el que quisiera pasar el resto de su vida, la sonrisa de esta inspiraba cada vez más al cantante.

—Noods.—

—Sí, dime. —

—¿Hace cuánto me amas?—

—Desde la primera vez en que te vi. Cuando era pequeña tú eras mi amor platónico, y ahora que estamos juntos nada podría estar mejor.— Pronunció esta última frase con tanta ilusión que hizo que el chico comenzara a imaginarse la vida a su lado.

—"_Ahora que estamos juntos nada podría estar mejor" pero, sí puede, todavía faltan algunas cosas, tendremos muchos hijos, antes claro nos casaremos, a uno de nuestros hijos le pondremos ammmm… David, ya quiero un pequeño David, como David Presley, ah espera, ese era Elvis, eh, da lo mismo, será David… n.n_— Pensó con grande anhelo.

—Stuart, creo que ya deberíamos bajar, se han de estar preguntando por nosotros.—

—Tienes razón, aparte, entre más rápido les digamos que estamos juntos mejor.—

Los dos se pararon de la cama, 2D cogió su camisa que estaba tirada en el piso y por su parte la futura madre de sus hijos tomaba ropa de los cajones, Stu fue el primero en abandonar la habitación.

—Te espero allá abajo.—

—Claro.— Contestó, y siguió cambiándose.

Al llegar a la cocina saluda al resto de los integrantes del grupo y al percatarse de que solo se le quedaban viendo de una manera un poco extraña se incomoda y se sintió algo extrañado.

—¿Qué es lo que tienen ustedes dos?— Alzo una ceja y miro a sus dos compañeros cuando de repente entra Noodle y saluda a todos.

—Hola Muds, Hola Russel.— Va hacía ellos y les dan un pequeño beso en la mejilla a ambos. Se aleja de ellos y va hacía 2D, lo toma de forma que termia abrazando el brazo derecho de este y prosigue a decirles. —Ammmm… Chicos, hay algo de debemos decirles.

Ambos hombres ya se imaginaban lo que sería, ya habían estado hablado sobre el tema, pero al ver como su chiquita estaba tan cerca del vocalista, los celos paternales se hacían presentes en ambos, pero más aún en Murdoc que contestó que mala gana.

—¿Qué? Díganlo rápido.—

—Pues… nosotros estuvimos hablando anoche y…— No sabía cómo seguir, estaba nerviosa.

—Y la amo.— Dijo valientemente, cosa rara en él, aprovechando su milagroso estado de valentía prosiguió a decir. —Estamos juntos, y así será de ahora en adelante, sin importar a quien le guste o no.

Todos estaban asombrados de lo que el bobo y torpe de cabello azulado acababa de decir, reaccionando por fin Murdoc se abalanzó sobre él, pero no a golpes, sí no a gritos apuntándole con un dedo y el ceño fruncido.

—¿¡CÓMO ES QUE ESTAN JUNTOS!? ¡TÚ ERES MUY POCA COSA PARA ELLA! ¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! JAMAS SERAS…—

—¡SI!— Gritó ella. —Si, tal vez no será la persona más lista del mundo, pero lo amo.— Miró al asustado inglés. —Él es el hombre de mi vida, y estaré con él aunque no te guste y me duela verte enfadado conmigo, Murdoc-san, tú eres como mi padre, ¿por qué no puedes ser feliz por mí?

—¿En verdad esto es lo que quieres?— Se relajó un poco y la miro hacía los ojos.

—Sí, más que nada.—

—Está bien, solo por ti. Pero sí este aborto de la naturaleza te llega a hacer daño, deseara nunca haber nacido.—

2D se asustó un poco, pero el la amaba, no creía que fuera capaz de dañarla, no conscientemente por lo menos. Miró a Russel, este no había dicho absolutamente nada.

—Russ, ¿qué te parece a ti?—

—Me da mucho gusto por los dos, espero que sean muy felices, pero óyeme bien Stuart Pot…— Comenzó a cambiar su tono de voz por uno más amenazador. —Le haces daño, y yo ayudo a Murdoc a partirte la cara, ¿entendido?— Preguntó más relajado.

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza, ambos estaban felices de que sus amigos ya supieran de su relación, y que de cierta manera la aceptaran, podrían estar juntos y ser felices sin que tuviera que ser un secreto.

Russel y Murdoc terminaron de desayunar y dejaron a la pareja sola en la cocina.

—Toochi, ¿tú desde cuando me amas? —

—¿Recuerdas que unos meses antes de lo de El Mañana te estuve insistiendo con que no salieras con ese chico que te seguía tanto? ammm… Robert me parece.—

—Sí, si lo recuerdo.—

—Pues, me parece que más o menos desde entonces, me daban muchos celos cuando él te llamaba y te mandaba cartas, lo bueno es que me hiciste caso y nunca saliste con él.— Cambió su expresión por una más sería y melancólica. —Noodle, no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste, cuando creí que habías muerto mi mundo se vino abajo, quise decirte muchas veces lo que sentía antes de que pasara todo lo que pasó, pero fui un completo y patético cobarde, pensé que ya jamás iba a poder decírtelo, sé que tarde mucho, ya pasó un año de que regresaste y yo apenas te lo dije ayer, perdón.—

—Ya nada de eso importa, de ahora en adelante siempre estaremos juntos.— Dijo abrazándolo por la espalda y besándole el cuello.

—N-Noodle—

—¿Si?— Contestó con una voz sensual lo que hizo que un toque eléctrico le recorriera el cuerpo entero.

—Estamos en la cocina—

—Sí, lo sé.— Le siguió besando el cuello y le comenzaba a acariciar el pecho, lo cual violentaba la respiración de este.

—N-No creo que sea buena idea que sigas. Sí nos ven aquí así se van a enojar.—

—Pues sígueme.— Tomó sus manos y lo llevó así su habitación. Entrando ya en esta, decidida lo tumba en la cama y se pone arriba de él, lo comienza a besar apasionadamente.

—Noodle, para.— Dijo agitado. —No quiero que lo hagas solamente por mí, no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte mía, de hacerte el amor, pero no quiero que te sientas presionada.—

—Stuart, esto también lo quiero yo, quiero que me hagas el amor.—

**Lemmon**

Dicho ya esto 2D prosiguió a besarle el cuello fervorosamente, cada vez la apretaba más hacía él, cambiaron lugares, esta vez era él quien estaba arriba, lentamente comenzó a pasar sus manos por debajo de su blusa, fue quitándosela lentamente y acto seguido prosiguió a besarle el abdomen, la besaba de abajo hacía arriba mientras la seguía tocando, ella le acariciaba el cabello mientras su respiración se agitaba, al llegar a su cuello 2D con un poco de ayuda le quitó el sostén, la pego hacía él, y al sentir la sensación de piel con piel le hizo desearle más. Desesperado pero delicadamente, procurando que todo fuera lo más romántico posible siguió hacía sus piernas besándolas al mismo tiempo que quitaba el short y su ropa interior. Al estar él de pie terminó de desvestirse y se colocó en sima de ella besándola de la manera más amorosa y apasionada que pudo. La acariciaba con sutileza. La respiración de ambos se agitaba cada vez más, y los latidos de sus corazones eran cada vez más rápidos mientras el gran momento se acercaba. 2D se posicionó entre las piernas de Noodle colocando su miembro en la entrada de esta y tomándola entre sus brazos la penetro.

—Aahh…— Dio un pequeño gemido de dolor la nipona encajando las uñas en 2D, cosa que hizo que este dudase, lo cual ella lo percibió. —Stuart, sigue… por favor.—

Obedeció las palabras de la chica y se comenzó a mover lentamente dentro de ella, comenzaba a notar que después de poco tiempo los gemidos de esta dejaban de ser de dolor y comenzaban a ser de placer. Se detuvo por un momento, la miró hacía los ojos, le sonrió y la depositó en la cama. Volvió a moverse dentro de ella cada vez más rápido y más profundo. Al ver como ella lo disfrutaba, como gemía, como su pecho se movía violentamente de arriba hacía abajo y como sudaba él se motivaba cada vez más haciendo que ambos lo disfrutaran más y más. Una gran sensación recorría sus cuerpos llegando al clímax. Rápidamente salió de ella derramándose entre las sabanas. Ambos estaban exhaustos. El chico se acostó junto ella y la tomó del rostro.

**Fin del Lemmon**

**Alternación del Lemmon**

Al oír estas palabras 2D se emocionó, por fin la haría suya, se comenzaron a besar cada vez más apasionadamente, poco a poco fue sobrando la ropa por lo que se la fueron quitando, acto seguido hicieron el amor. Al terminar él se recostó al lado de ella y la tomó del rostro.

**Fin de la alternación**

—Esta vez ha sido la primera vez que he hecho el amor.— Dijo Stu, ella lo miro un poco confundida, a lo que él sonrió y siguió. —Había tenido sexo, pero jamás había hecho el amor.— Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron, poco rato después se quedaron dormidos.

**Fin del capítulo 2.**


	3. El día de Russel

**Capítulo 3: El día de Russel.**

Ese mismo día pero en cuarto de Russel este se estaba preparando para su día, en unas horas más vería a Jessy, su novia amiga de Noodle. Se bañó, se vistió y hasta se perfumó, cosa rara en el baterista. Llegando ya las 12:00 salió en el Geep llegando a casa de ella a las 12:30. Tocó la puerta y espero a que ella abriese, cuando ella se asomó él la saludo. Jessy era simplemente hermosa, tenía una cabellera larga color castaño oscuro la cual llevaba suelta y con una linda diadema, ojos color morrón, una hermosa sonrisa, era delgada y de tez morena, en ella se apreciaba unos jeans color azul marino, unas botas negras y una blusa blanca sin mangas, sus labios estaban adornados por un labial color rojo.

—Hola chica, te ves muy hermosa.— Estaba atontado por tan linda mujer.

—Gracias Russ, espero y en verdad te guste.— Dijo un poco sonrojada, estaba nerviosa ya que sería su primera cita a solas.

—¿¡Qué si me en verdad me gusta!? Lo que le sigue nena, te ves fantástica.— Se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente en la mejilla. —Ven vamos al coche, te tengo preparado un lindo día, espero y te guste.—

Ambos se dirigieron hacía el Geep y el baterista como todo un cabellarlo le abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano para que pudiera subir cómodamente, acto seguido fue hacía el otro lado del carro, subió y se dispuso a partir a su destino.

Llegaron a la orilla de un lago, bajaron del coche y para sorpresa de Jessy, Russel saca de la cajuela una sesta la cual estaba repleta de comida muy rica, una manta y bebidas, acomodó todo y la invitó a sentarse junto a él.

—Todo esto es muy lindo, no creí que fueras tan tierno, muchas gracias.—

—No hay de que linda, la verdad tal vez todo paso algo pronto entre nosotros ya que apenas te conocí ayer y ya somos novios, pero no me fue necesario tanto tiempo para ver lo especial que eres.— Tomó su mano y la besó.

Ella solo sonrió, desde siempre había admirado al baterista, desde que Gorillaz había comenzado, para su suerte conoció un día a Noodle en el cine ya que ambas se habían ido solas y sentado al lado una de la otra en una película muy mala, la cual comenzaron a criticar y a burlarse, desde ese día ambas se cayeron muy bien y se comenzaron a frecuentar cada vez más.

Comenzaron a comer y a charlar, ambos estaban muy divertidos, cada vez se daban que aunque todo había sido muy apresurado había sido la decisión correcta, tenían muchísimas cosas en común, eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Russel no podía creer que una chica así se hubiera fijado en él, generalmente se van por 2D o Murdoc, pero por él no, cosa que por años acomplejó al grandote, pero ya no le importaba, estaba acostumbrado a no convivir con muchas personas aparte de la banda, hasta que una día Noodle le llegó con la noticia de que una bella chica lo quería conocer.

Ambos se contaron sus historias y se alegraban mucho de estar juntos, terminaron de comer, Russ recogió todo y lo guardo.

—Bien, espero y te haya gustado todo, lo preparé todo con mucho cariño especialmente para ti.—

—Me encantó, muchas gracias, no creas que yo me vine sin nada preparado.— De su bolso sacó un álbum de fotos con cuya pasta estaba adornada con sus nombres "Russel x Jessy", al abrirlo estaba vacío, pero era obvio, ya que no tenían ninguna foto de ellos. —Este álbum lo iremos llenando poco a poco, comenzando desde ahorita.— Sacó una cámara de su bolso y se tomaron fotos juntos, eran una muy linda pareja.

—Es hora de irnos, debemos de ir a nuestro siguiente destino.— Le sonrió tiernamente y se fueron hasta la cuidad, llegaron a un bar muy elegante y se tomaron unas copas, no fue casi nada ya que Russ tenía que manejar, después de esto se dispusieron a dar un pasea por las calles, tomados de las manos o abrazados, en una que otra ocasión se besaban dando a relucir que estaban felices de estar juntos, después de todo esto regresaron hasta el coche y la regresó a su casa. Se despidieron y quedaron de verse la semana que entraba, pero se mantendrían en contacto.

Al regresar a los Kong Noodle ya se encontraba impaciente, quería saber cómo había resultado todo entre los dos, ambos eran sus amigos y ella estaba feliz de que estuvieran juntos.

—Princesa, ya cálmate, estas casi como yo ayer que no llegaban, no ha de tardar.— Le dijo el cantante para ponerla en paz, no dejaba de ver la hora y aunque no era tarde ella estaba preocupada.

—¡2D! No llega Russ, quiero saber cómo le fue, y… ¿si no se la pasaron bien? —

—Si fuera así ya hubiera llegado desde hace horas.—

—Tienes razón, igual ya quiero saber todo.—

—Jaja Deja de ser tan impaciente.—

—Espero que se la hayan pasado tan bien como nosotros.— Le dijo lanzándole una sonrisa picarona, todo el día se la habían pasado juntos de una manera un tanto apasionada.

—No creo que se la hayan pasado TAAAN bien jeje.— Le respondió sonrojado recordando todo lo que habían hecho durante el día.

De un de repente sonó un portazo, Noodle corrió hasta la puerta, era obvio que era el pelón favorito de todos y de inmediato comenzó a interrogarlo sobre lo que había sucedido, y él con gusto le conto todo lo que había pasado.

**Fin del capítulo 3.**


	4. ¿Para siempre?

**Lo siento por no haber subido capítulo desde hace tiempo, pero entre la escuela y mis problemas de salud :P no he tenido tiempo, espero poder subir capítulos más seguido.**

**Estaré metiendo nuevos personajes ya existentes como lo son:**

**-Daley: Un cantante británico de 24 años, el canta la de Doncamatic sí no lo conocen por algo más.**

**-Rex: El baterista de la también banda virtual The Glammers y tal vez a los demás integrantes también (She y Syd).**

**Espero y les guste. :3**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Para siempre?**

Las semanas han pasado y todo ha sido maravilloso, 2D ésta de lo más emocionado con su hermosa novia Noodle. Russel y Jessy son muy felices. Todo en Kong Studios va de maravilla, excepto por Murdoc, como siempre amargado, en sus sombríos pensamientos ésta ideando un plan para separar a 2D de Noodle ya que él sigue sin estar del todo de acuerdo con su relación, solo finge, odia verlos juntos y más cuando se demuestran su cariño. Prefiere encontrarle alguien "mejor" que 2D a su pequeña princesa, para él Stuart no es lo suficientemente bueno para ella así que prefiere buscar a alguien más. Él solo pensaba en su estudio.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?— Se preguntaba constantemente, yendo de un lado a otro. —Debo de hacerlo, este idiota no es bueno para ella, si termina quedándose con este estúpido jamás me lo perdonaré, él no es bueno para ella, ¡ÉL NO ES BUENO PARA ELLA!

Por lo tanto Noodle y 2D se encontraban en el cuarto de ella. Abrazados, recostados en el centro de la cama. Mirándose el uno al otro mientras se sonreían cariñosamente.

—_Ella es tan hermosa, mi princesa, mi todo, ¿qué haría yo sin ella? Ella es perfecta, su mirada, su sonrisa, su cabello, su ternura e inocencia, lo abrazos y besos que me da, me hace sentir tan… tan… tan… no sé, me siento tan genial cuando ésta cerca de mí, Noodle, eres simplemente mi vida_— pensó y pensó mientras no se daba cuenta de que ella lo veía preguntándose que había en ese momento en la cabeza de su amado.

—¿En qué piensas Toochi?—

—En ti, hermosa, solo en ti.—

—¿En mí? ¿Y qué es lo que piensas?— Preguntó con un leve sonrojo.

—En que eres lo más perfecto de todo el mundo, quiero estar siempre contigo. Siempre.— Se acercó hacía ella y la besó tiernamente. —Te amo bonita.—

—Oh, 2D yo también te amo y mucho. También quiero estar siempre contigo, solo contigo.—

—Eso estamos por ver.— Dijo Murdoc mientras se alejaba y bajaba las escaleras, había escuchado todo atrás de la puerta.

Murdoc llegó hasta el Lobby y se sentó al lado de Russel.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo men?—

—Nada gordo, nada. Solo que estos dos me repugnan, muchas cursilerías.—

—¿Por qué lo dices?—

—Acabo de pasar por el cuarto de Noodle y los escuché hablando, puras tonterías decían, es obvio que no van a estar juntos para toda la vida, ¡blaah! ¿Qué son esas ñoñerías? Ella debe tener a su lado a alguien mejor, lo tendrá.— Terminó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y tú qué hacías escuchando platicas privadas? Aparte, ¿qué no se suponía que estabas de acuerdo ya?—

—No seas tonto, claro que no, solamente no digo nada, pero no me parece bien ¿Sabes quién si sería bueno para ella? Daley, el chino de lentes con el que grabamos Doncamatic, nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pero él no esta tan peor.—

—Murdoc, no pensarás en hacerlo.—

—¿Por qué no? Sí se supone que su "amor" es tan fuerte y él es el "indicado" para mi pequeña, lo que haga o no será lo de menos.—

—Viejo, en serio, no te metas, "D" en verdad la quiere, no seas amargado y deja que sean felices.—

—No tienen por qué ser felices juntos, lo pueden ser por separado, eso sería lo mejor para todos.—

—Ya párale, déjalos.—

—No te prometo nada.—

El satanista se levantó del sofá y regresó a su estudio, tomo su teléfono y prosiguió a marcar.

*bip bip*

—Hola, ¿quién habla?— Se oyó una agradable voz masculina en el otro extremo del teléfono.

—¿Greñudo? Perdón, ¿Daley?—

—Ammm… Si, soy yo, ¿Murdoc?—

—Claro que soy yo, oye tenía unas cosas que quería comentarte, ¿recuerdas lo que sentías por Noodle?—

—Sí, claro que lo recuerdo, ¿cómo no recordarlo? Pero ya no la he vuelto a buscar, como tú querías.—

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no quiero que la busques?—

—¡Me amenazaste!—

—No seas exagerado, solo fue una sugerencia.—

—Me golpeaste y me dijiste que no me querías cerca de tu pequeña princesa.—

—Vamos Gareth, no seas marica, solo estaba jugando.—

—Pues juegas muy pesado.—

—Ya, ya, ya, mucho parloteo, solo dime, ¿te sigue interesando Noods?—

—Tengo miedo de contestar eso.—

—Solo dime tonto, sí o no, no te haré nada.—

—La verdad sí, no me la saco de la cabeza, es bellísima, ¿por?—

—Es que ella ya ésta grande, sería bueno que tuviera a alguien como tú, un muchacho centrado y decente, ¿te parece la idea?—

—Me encanta, pero he oído rumores de que ella y 2D son pareja, ¿es mentira?—

—No, desgraciadamente no, pero eso puede cambiar, él no es bueno para ella.—

—¿Por qué lo dices? Lo siento, pero no quiero entrometerme por más que me guste Noodle, no estaría bien, solo quiero que ella sea feliz y sí lo es con él pues no puedo hacer nada más.—

—Sí es por eso que te quiero a ti para ella. La verdad estoy angustiado.— Mintió el bajista.

—¿Preocupado de qué? —

—Yo sé que no soy un tipo que se preocupa mucho por los demás, pero es mi niña, es como mi hija. El otro día escucha hablar a 2D por teléfono con alguien más, creo que era con una chica por cómo le hablaba, al último le dijo que solo estaba jugando con Noodle. Daley, le va a romper el corazón y yo no quiero eso, ¿acaso no te interesa? Debes de hacer que se enamore de ti para que olvide al tarado ese y no salga lastimada.— Fingió tan bien el tono de voz que el pobre de Daley quedó de lo más angustiado.

—Nunca creería que 2D fuera capaz de hacer eso. Tienes razón, haré todo lo posible por que se enamore de mí, ella se merece algo mejor, hablamos luego, adiós.—

*bip bip*

—Sí, algo mejor…— Dijo mientras reía sínicamente, su plan había comenzado.

**Fin del capítulo 4.***

p bibar.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkko9999999999999999999999999 999999999999999999999999p0000000000


End file.
